Serendipity
by fanficgirl85
Summary: Serendipity means a lucky accident, which occurs in Hinamori Amu, and Tsukiyomi Ikuto's life. Will that somehow bring them together, or will they be torn apart by injustice and jealous protagonists? read to find out...read and review
1. Chapter 1

Serendipity

Summary: serendipity means a lucky accident, which occurs in Hinamori Amu, and Tsukiyomi Ikuto's life. Read and Review.

_Flashback!_

_"Amu, look out!" Rima called to her best friend._

_A car was about to run her over, Rima had lost all hope, she was praying for a miracle, when all of a sudden a blur of blue appeared, and Amu was out of harm's way._

_End of flashback!_

"After that, you blacked out from shock," Rima explained to her best friend.

"Oh god, are you serious, where is the person who saved me, I should thank them," Amu said.

"I have to go, I think the guy is waiting outside, I will tell him to come in," Rima exited the room.

Knock. Knock.

"You called?" the mysterious man asked.

"You waited?" Amu countered.

"I saved your life," the guy shot back.

"Fine, fine, well I just wanted to say thanks," Amu smiled.

"Tsukiyomi, Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Ikuto greeted, extending his hand.

"Can I just call you Ikuto?" Amu shook his hand.

"Yeah sure, anything Ikuto, Iku, Iku koi, baby," Ikuto smirked.

"PERVERT," Amu shrieked.

"I prefer the more romantic, but I guess we can roll with that for now," Ikuto teased.

"AMU," Midori, Amu's mother called out, "Oh and this must be the man who saved you, thank you so much!"

"Ikuto," Tsumugu, Amu's father asked.

"Uncle, what is up?" Ikuto smiled.

"You guys know each other?" I asked.

"Yep, he is Aruto and Souko's son," Tsumugu confirmed, "Thanks Ikuto,"

"Anytime," Ikuto smirked.

"Have you spoken to the nurse?" Midori asked.

Just then the nurse walked in.

"Speaking of the devil," Ikuto smirked.

"Um I am Saaya and well Hinamori san, will have to stay here for a while, due to precautions, for her mental stability so yeah," the nurse blushed.

"Yeah whatever," Amu sighed, "just stop ogling Ikuto and get your ass out of here,"

"Aw, is pinky jealous?" Ikuto smirked.

"Shut up, like hell I am," Amu blushed.

"Well, before I leave just to let you know, since I am so fond of Miss Hinamori, I will allow one of you to stay," Saaya winked at Ikuto.

"I will stay," he offered, "now go," he demanded Saaya.

When Saaya and Amu's parents left Amu asked Ikuto, "Do you want to stay because of the nurse?"

"No way in hell, she is a whore and I hate whores!" Ikuto laughed.

"But then why did you want to stay?" Amu asked.

"Because, I think it was serendipity that we met," Ikuto smiled.

"What is that?"

"It means a lucky accident. I think that you are really nice, and that we should be friends,"

"Yeah I would like that," Amu smiled back.

"Do friends get hugs?" Ikuto smirked.

"Don't push your luck," Amu warned.

But to Ikuto's shock she reached over and hugged him.

'Why did I hug him?' Amu pondered.

'Wow, why did that feel so right?' Ikuto thought to himself.

Breaking the awkward silence Ikuto joked, "Hey enough of checking me out, let's get ready for bed, it is almost 10,"

"Gosh, you sure can lighten things up with your pervertedness," Amu noted.

"Sure can," Ikuto smiled back.

With Saaya

"Crap, I think the pink freak is onto me. I know it is wrong to keep perfectly healthy people here, but still she has one sexy boyfriend," Saaya pedo smiled at herself.

**_Hey guys, so what do you think of this story!_**

**_Anyway should I put Chara's in the story...or should I make the Chara's appear as separate people PM/Review me the answers thanks xo...remember it is never too late to vote, I can always add the Chara's in xoxoxooxxox thanks_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Thanks for all of the support. Yes serendipity is a movie, but this fanfics is nothing like the movie, so yeah haha_**

**_Should I add Chara's?_**

"Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, I am so sorry for worrying you," Amu apologised to her angry Chara's while Ikuto was in the shower...or so she thought.

"Are you a mad woman or something?" Ikuto smirked.

"Oh...um I was singing yeah...I am so sorry for worrying you... Ran, Ran, Miki, Miki," Amu started.

Ikuto put a finger on her lips, "Don't worry, I was just messing with you, I can see them, and don't sing you suck haha,"

"Shut up! Like you can do any better...do you have a Chara?" Amu asked.

"Yeah Yoru, oh and I can play the violin," Ikuto replied.

"Yo, I am Yoru Nya," Ikuto's chara introduced himself.

"Kya, he is so cute," Miki and Amu squealed.

"You have four charas...do you by any chance have the dumpty lock?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah why!"

"I have the key...It is like a sexual joke...my lock fits into your key," Ikuto smirked.

"N-No!" Amu hit Ikuto.

"Well, they do say that the owners of the set will be brought together and love forever," Ikuto teased, but his words were filled with honesty.

"Anyway, time for my beauty sleep," Amu stretched in bed, "You can sleep on the floor," she pointed.

"Aw, damn, I was looking forward to sleeping with my Ichigo," Ikuto smirked, "Oh and don't you mean hibernation...then you might get beautiful,"

"Shut up, and stop making everything sound so perverted and wrong, you perve!" Amu yelled.

"It isn't what I am saying, it is how you are taking it," Ikuto grumbled, taking his spot on the seat.

Amu looked over at Ikuto.

"Wow, he looks so cute and peaceful in his sleep," Amu blushed, having a nose bleed.

"Now who is the pervert," Ikuto smirked.

"S-S-Shut up!" Amu dismissed, turning over in bed.

In the morning...

"That was one great sleep...so warm," mumbled Amu, turning around to hug her squishy pillow.

"Baby, you are squeezing to hard," Ikuto moaned.

"Sorry," Amu replied.

'3, 2, 1,' Ikuto smirked in his head.

"AHHH PERVERTED CAT!" Amu screamed.

"Hinamori san, would you please refrain from doing that," a doctor stepped in.

"Oh sorry," Amu apologised.

"I am Kairi, by the way," the doctor introduced.

"Um..." Ikuto glared at the doctor.

"Oh...sorry I am interrupting, be back later," the doctor left, "oh but don't have sex on the bed...if you do clean up kay," he winked.

"Crap, now he thinks that we are having sex!" Amu sighed.

"Have you had sex?" Ikuto smirked.

"What kind of question is that!"

"A perverted one...now answer,"

"N-No," Amu mumbled.

"What was that?" Ikuto teased.

"I AM A GOD DAMN VIRGIN OKAY!"... "happy now?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you?" Amu wondered.

"Why, are you jealous...and by the way no I have never taken interest in any girls," Ikuto answered.

"Does that mean that you are gay?" Amu smiled.

"No way," laughed Ikuto.

'Why does my heart ache so much, why does it bother me that he isn't interested in girls?' Amu thought to herself.

"Why did you sleep in my bed anyway?"

"Because you are like a hot water bottle, MY sexy hot water bottle," Ikuto hugged Amu.

"Hinamori...Amu chan," Amu's best friend Kukai and Rima called out.

"Kukai, Rima," Amu hugged her friends, "This is Ikuto,"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Ikuto introduced, jumping out from Amu's bed.

"Cool, why are you still here, you are okay right?" Kukai worried.

"I don't know, but to be honest I hate the nurse, she keeps undressing Ikuto with her eyes!" Amu complained.

Rima and Kukai gave her a knowing look.

"Why does that bother you...jelly ha, ha," Rima laughed.

"N-N-No way!" Amu screeched.

"Hey Iku," Saaya flirted, "is it hot in here or is it just us," she winked, unbuttoning some of her shirt.

"And who is this sexy man?" she asked looking at Kukai.

"OMG Souma Kukai!" a girl with two blonde pigtails ran in the room.

"Utau," Ikuto sighed.

"Don't worry, I only love you," Utau jumped to hug Ikuto, but he moved out of the way and she hugged Kukai instead.

"You are the famous soccer prodigy," Utau blushed.

"Yeah he is, would you kindly take your boyfriend and leave," Amu snapped with a hurt expression on her face.

'Why would he act so friendly with me when he has a girlfriend,' Amu sighed to herself.

"Girlfriend...no way she is my sister, she sort of has a brother complex," Ikuto scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh haha, like I care...it was just that I thought Utau might want to go on a date or something," Amu covered.

"Anyway, let's go on dates Ikuto, Kukai," Saaya butted in.

"Only MY Amu can call me something so intimate," Ikuto smirked.

"P-P-Pervert!" Amu gasped.

"You know you like him Amu," Rima laughed, "you are so funny Ikuto,"

"Yeah I know right!" Ikuto smiled.

"Yeah, you were really brave saving Amu as well," Rima complimented.

"Thanks, so are you," Ikuto winked at her.

"OMG stop flirting with each other!" Amu complained.

Ikuto and Rima h-fived, "Amu I would never steal your guy...we just made a plan yesterday, to see if you like Ikuto. To see if the lock and key necklace rumour was true," Rima explained.

"I don't care...I just don't want to be surrounded by this pervert," Amu unconvincingly lied.

"Sure, sure," Ikuto smirked.

"But Iku!" Saaya whined, "come hang out with me...we can cuddle,"

"Oh hell no!," Ikuto laughed.

Rima glared at Saaya, "Back off bitch, he is Amu's,"

"I thought Hinamori san was with Ikuto, but since she is not, better chance for me...whoever gets in my way shall pay...oh ho. Ho. Ho, I made a rhyme," Saaya threatened, leaving.

"Hehehe," Amu nervously giggled.

"Don't worry I will protect you and won't leave you," Ikuto teased.

"Shut up you pervert! I am not scared," yelled.

"I never said you were," Ikuto defended.

"Wow, you guys would make a very cute couple," Rima noted.

"Yeah we would," teased Ikuto.

"Shut up!" Amu blushed.

"H-H-Hinamori san?" came a male voice from the door.

'Oh crap...poor Ikuto...' Rima and Kukai thought in unison.

'It is him OMG, but why doesn't it feel the same?' Amu sighed to herself.


End file.
